Reflection
by xPureImaginationx
Summary: What if Nobody's souls aren't erased from existance after they fade? Perhaps there is another realm that they could still exist. An OC makes it their personal mission to find that realm. -OCxAxel In Progress
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 **

Deep inside the dark, abandoned, woods outside of a French town stood two cloaked figures in silence, waiting impatiently for something unknown. Transparent letters slowly began to form in mid-air between the two figures, spelling out a simple name; 'Fia.' The shorter of the two stared at the letters, falling into a trance before they spun around, scrambling themselves to form a new word; 'Faix.'

"This is the new you," a deep voice came out from the taller figure.

The girl forced herself to nod in some sort of confused agreement before taking a step back in fear of the man. He stood motionless before he backed up as well, and disappeared into a dark portal that built around him, sucking him in before snapping shut. Once he was gone, she flinched and closed her eyes, letting her body collapse in the dirt as a series of nonstop thoughts rushed through her mind. She lay on her side and curled into a ball, her body numb and sore for reasons she could not recognize.

"F-Faix," she whispered to herself in an attempt to engrave the words into her mind, taking place of the memories that were slowly fading away.

The only sound to be heard was the howling of wolves, the trees whispering as the cold wind blew the leaves to the forest floor. The girl allowed the leaves to fall on her, creating a type of blanket over her.

"Hey," a voice was heard from behind her, along with the crunching of leaves as they were stepped on and crushed.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked, as the presence was felt kneeling beside her and poking her arm. Faix ignored the young man's voice and shuttered at the touch of the rain hitting her cheek.

"I'm supposed to take you back to the castle, but I can't do that if you're sleeping," he spoke again. Faix sat up and glanced at the man…He had blonde hair, perfectly neat and cut into a mullet... he wore the same coat as did she and the previous man she encountered; his eyes were turquoise, nothing but innocence shining through them. She nodded and stood up; figuring no harm could be inflicted from someone whose looks said nothing but sweetness.

"Cool," he grinned, revealing his perfectly white teeth. "I'm Demyx, by the way," he added before waving his hand out an opening a portal, similar to the one the girl witnessed only moments ago.

Faix simply ignored him and pulled the hood of her new outfit over her head and followed the man through the portal. She stumbled out and fell to her knees on top of a circular platform in the center of a room, thirteen thrones surrounding it. She moved her eyes to Demyx, the only name she could remember except her own.

"I got her," he said proudly before disappearing, leaving a temporary trace of purple air around the spot he was standing in.

She watched it fade, before looking up to see the same man now sitting on one of the thrones. She struggled to rise to her feet, and looked straight ahead of her to the man who gave her the name of 'Faix.' His hood was now down, and his silver hair surrounded his serious face; he was sitting on the highest of the thrones, with a hand against his chin as he contemplated her. Nervously, she examined the other twelve in the room, each showing no expression on their faces, each wearing the same coat.

"What's even so important about her?" A girl's voice asked harshly, her tone uninterested and dull.

"Don't question the Superiors, Larxene," another bored voice answered from the opposite direction.

Faix stared down at the ground, her mind still baffled.

"Welcome to Organization XIII, Faix," the silver-haired man's voice greeted.

* * *

I lurched awake, the sudden remembrance of my first moments in the Organization startled me; it had been 280 days since I joined the Organization, and I could barely even remember Day One, let alone my life as a Somebody.

Simultaneously, the alarm clock went off, with a series of nonstop beeping sounds. I rolled out of my warm, cozy bed, just to begin another day of missions bestowed to me by Saix. I looked at the alarm, and it closed off... That was my power. Controlling objects, people, Nobodies, and heartless with my mind. My brain…the only thing I have left in this life. This life, or whatever this is that I'm in, I don't understand this…Is this heaven? Hell? Afterlife? I'll never know...at least until Kingdom Hearts is completed.

I put on my underclothes, black skinny jeans and a t-shirt that was comfortable for combat. Then went on the outfits all of us in the Organization had to wear, a long black overcoat, black gloves, and our black boots. All black…just like the hole where all of us in the Organization's hearts should, did, and hopefully will be. I went to my mirror and applied my dark eyeliner surrounding my eyes, and my lip gloss.

I walked out of my room and down the long hallway of this Castle we all lived inside of. Me, and all the other members, most of which I despised, in my head at least, and some of which were my friends, if people like us can have those.

"Faix." A deep voice said. I turned to see Luxord, nodding a hello into my direction, standing with his arms crossed against one of the walls.

I never understood this man, he kept to himself most of the time, the only time anyone really talks to him is when they must work with him on a mission, or when he's searching for somebody up for a game of cards. I returned the nod, and kept walking. Most of the members here aren't very kind; I guess all their compassion left their body when their heart did. The strange thing about me, I still can feel my feelings. Everyone here says you need a heart to have feelings, but maybe it's because they think that that they can't feel. You have to believe to succeed, right?

I arrived to the Gray Area, where everyone hangs out for a while, then receives their missions for the day. Demyx was sitting on the couch in the far right corner, as usual, and Axel sitting on the chair also in that section of the huge room. On the other side, Xaldin was on the couch in that corner, and Xigbar was standing behind it, staring out the window into the night sky. Saix was in his usual spot as well, standing in the back of the room with his hands held behind his back, waiting impatiently to give missions to those chosen for the day so he could go back to his room, or do whatever he does in his spare time. You could almost say that this Organization is unfair; Xemnas and Saix are the only ones who _don't _have to work their heads off everyday.

I chose to ignore the fact I had to talk to Saix and joined Demyx and Axel on the couches. "Hey ya," I greeted as I plopped down with a huff, kicking back with my feet up on the table.

"What's up?" Demyx asked as he momentarily stopped playing his sitar to look up.

I merely shrugged as my response, unsure myself as for the answer. Axel lifted his head slightly and added a "Hey" before returning to his attempt at slumber.

"Well, you guys are exciting," I said sarcastically with a yawn, keeping my eyes locked on Demyx's sitar as his fingers moved gracefully across the strings, creating a harmony of notes filling the room.

"Don't you believe receiving your mission would be an exceptional idea?" Saix's voice was heard from behind me. I let out a groan before pushing myself off the couch and giving him a glare.

"I am here to receive my mission," I rolled my eyes. The only thing that ever really gets to me is being talked down upon.

"You are to assist Axel at Halloween Town. I'm expecting you two to get the job done this time?" With that, Saix turned on his heels and stormed out the door.

I let out a sarcastic "Yay" before turning back to face the redhead, who now had one eye open as he glared at Number VII walking out of the entrance. "Well," he began as he stood. "Whaddya say about getting this done fast?"

I nodded in agreement before waving my hand out to create a portal, giving it a disgusted stare before stepping through, Axel following behind.


	2. Suspicion

**A/N: So, I haven't updated this in forever! I'm trying to get back on track with this story, so this is just a short update to it to get things moving.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The portal came out in the dark, eerie world of Halloween Town. Axel and I stepped out, and took a moment to examine the scenery around; the sky was black, with a hint of purple. The moon was a big cream-colored circle that shined brightly in the sky, moonlight being the only source of lighting. In near sight, a few Shadow heartless roamed around.

"So, you think there's some big enemy roaming around or just these little punks?" Axel smirked and looked at one of the heartless, using his fire magic to make it combust in flames.

I watched as the heartless squirmed around for a few moments before turning to nothing. "I couldn't tell you," I replied. "I don't see the point. You kill one and another takes its place. Nothing is going to happen until that keyblade wielder everyone talks comes around."

So apparently there's this little boy giving the Organization trouble, his name is Sora. I hear Xemnas speak 0f him and how important he's going to be, but it makes no sense to me. This keyblade thing is supposedly going to help in the building of Kingdom Hearts, the huge heart-shaped moon outside our castle. Then we get our hearts back, supposedly. I never really believed any of this crap… I wouldn't be alive if I didn't have a heart. But then again, maybe I'm not really alive.

"It's all about the effort," Axel replied and flashed his signature smile. "He'll be here soon."

I tilted my head a little to the side and looked at Axel, wondering how he would even know this information. I decided to just let it go and summon my own weapon, a black scythe with a purple and white blade. The stake at the end was made out of metal, and wasn't that able to pierce through a lot, but it got the job done when hunting the heartless.

We started walking down the path, Axel and I both destroying a few of the little creatures crawling around as we went. I could consider Axel a friend of mine, but I always have reason to think he's hiding something from me from the awkward silence that falls over us when I start speaking of this keyblade kid. It was usually always this way, until this time.

"You know, Faix," Axel began. I had to smile at the way he said my name. "It seems like you find something suspicious about Xemnas' little plan for restoring our hearts. Why is that?"

Axel and I had conversations about a lot of things, but I never thought that anyone would ever realize that I thought something was up… but I can't help it. I just can tell something is being kept from me.

"Well, just how does Xemnas know that this kid is going to be to any use? How does he know that Kingdom Hearts is really going to work?" I asked, although I knew that Axel most likely didn't have the answer for either of these questions. "It sounds like some made up fairytale just to get us to do his dirty work."

When I heard Axel start to laugh, I turned to give him an angry look. "What? What is wrong with what I just said?"

It took him a minute to calm his laughter. "You just get so serious about this. Just relax," he shook his head at me and smirked. "You just have to manipulate everything to turn out in your favor." He winked at me before turning away to destroy a few heartless that were about to attack him.

I stood there for a few moments to think about what the redhead had just said. I was completely clueless, but had no choice but to help in getting rid of the creatures that invade this world. No time for talk.

I slashed into the small heartless that were crawling around, destroying more than one of them with one single slash. It sounds too easy, but it really was a pain to get rid of them all since they come back right after you destroy one.

It made me smile when I watched Axel work, the way he dances around with his chakrams, the way when he would get enough energy flames would surround the weapon. I know that he was aware of the way I would watch him, but I know that it never bothered him. On a few occasions he would make sure I was watching him, and purposely showed off. This time when I would glance in Axel's direction, his emerald eyes were already on me.

* * *

**A/N: To clear up any questions, this story takes place after Roxas had already left the Organization. In the next few chapters it'll all be explained!**


	3. Discovering

**A/N: Hi everyone! Just letting you know that before you read this some very violent stuff happens in this chapter. Just a warning! Enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

That night I was up restlessly. I couldn't get those green eyes out of my mind. I couldn't forget about the graceful way the flames would work around his body, as a shield to protect him. The beautiful way that the flames matched that bright red hair, when we met gazes and his smirk would form so flawlessly. When he would get adrenaline and go in to finish off the rest of the creatures he fought against and that smirk would transform into a devilish grin. I wondered why now, even though I had been around him for so long, am I starting to realize all of the tiniest things that he does? I knew that I didn't just gain the ability to observe, but I was over-using that ability to study him. No one else, though. There was something about the things I would see about him that gave me an urge to be close to him.

I walked down the hall the next day to find out about missions. I noticed that Axel's door was open, and voices could be heard coming out from it. It was wrong to eavesdrop, but I couldn't resist. So I stood outside the door, leaning against the wall as I listened in.

"…Well what am I supposed to do about it? He doesn't remember who I am or who any of us are. It's not my problem anymore." That was Axel's voice.

"Well, then I suppose it's not my problem when someone else is sent to retrieve him. Keep in mind the other's won't be as… gentle, as you tend to be with him." I recognized that to be Saix… but who where they talking about?

"Who are you going to send? Demyx, The Clueless Wonder? Yeah, have fun with that one."

Then it all fell silent for a few moments, I questioned if I should leave incase one of them sensed my presence.

"We can't send her," Saix spoke again. "She's the only one who came here after Roxas had left. She's the only one that's unknown of. We have to use her as our secret weapon, in a sense."

That had to be about me.

"What, so Faix's just a back-up plan to save all our sorry asses if anything happens?" Axel sounded amused. "What makes you think she could be any better of a survivor than any of us?"

"Because, she's not like us. Pay close attention to her ways about things… Remember the way she used to laugh even those first few days of being one of us, those first few days any Nobody couldn't remember what any feelings were."

"Her heart was destroyed just like the rest of us, right?" Axel asks.

"No. We erased the memories of the night she was found. If she starts to remember any of it, our plan might be ruined. If she knew any of this… she might not want to help us anymore. One of the members' mission reports talked of seeing a girl in the woods, alone with blood stained on her skin. So Xemnas set out to find her. He discovered that this girl was in a painful situation for any human to bear. He decided to… save her from it, in a sort of way. Instead of leaving her alone in the woods to die, he came upon the idea to take her and make her believe she is one of us."

I felt my stomach drop. My entire body froze; I couldn't even concentrate enough to think about what I had just heard.

"So you're telling me she still has her heart?" I heard Axel ask.

"Yes, she is still a normal, human girl. Which is why she is most important to be kept a secret, so she could go on living if any event was to occur wrongly… Emotions are the strongest weapon that anybody could have."

"What you mean is that if we fail, her emotions would come into play and she would want revenge?"

"Not exactly, but along those lines. If the Organization is to fall, Faix would want to carry on and complete Kingdom Hearts, at the least. She wouldn't know what else to do. Her emotions tie her to us, she sees of us as her family. Think of a human having lost their family, they would do anything they could to try to make it justified."

I knew that I was different from the others, I just didn't ever think to this degree. I was always curious why the other members would be so careless, so unsympathetic. I always wondered why they were that way while I was able to worry about the others. I blamed it on my "past life", I blamed it on me remembering how I would feel about situations when I "had a heart".

But all along, my heart has been right here, still beating.

"Well, how come she could do the things that only we could do? Open portals, summon her weapon?" Axel sounded like he didn't believe any of this.

"Because we changed her to be able to do things like that. How else would any of this work? She would know, and so would all of the other members, that she wasn't one of us if she wasn't able to do the things that we could do. That's where Vexen came into play."

"He knew about this too?"

"Yes, only Xemnas, Vexen, and myself. He performed an operation where chips were implanted into her brain that allows her to do what she wants to perform. A sort of potion was created that was injected into her bloodstream to help with that process."

"If she remembers what happened to her, what do you think she'll do? Leave?" Axel asks.

"It's possible she could feel anger towards us for taking her away from her life, for taking away a memory. While it may be an unhappy one, it's still a part of who she is." Saix responds.

I felt an urge to cry come on. What had happened to me? I couldn't take it anymore, I felt my heart pounding in my chest as well as my head feeling like I was going to explode. So I charged in the room, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Axel was the first to notice me, because he was sitting on the edge of his bed facing the doorway. He locked eyes with me; I could see he didn't expect me to have been listening. Saix must had saw the expression on Axel's face, because he turned to look at me.

"Faix," he began, before I cut him off.

"Why would you keep this from me?" I scream. "I deserve to know! I deserve to know what happened to me… Who I really am."

They were both speechless. So I continued.

"I'm not a toy you could play with and manipulate for your own advantages. I'm a real person, tell me who I really am."

I backed up to lean against the wall and slowly slid down until my knees were up against my chest, my arms wrapped around them. I buried my head down in my lap as I cried.

"Your real name is Fia." I heard Saix speak. "You were sixteen years old when we found you, bloody in the woods, crying worse than you are now."

I felt someone place their hands on my arms, and pulled me back up to my feet. I didn't bother to see who it was; I just buried my head in their chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Your hands were soaked with blood, you were holding them in front of your face."

I let my grip go of who I realized was Axel, and turned to face the blue-haired man speaking.

"…And there was a body of a man not too far away from where you were sitting."

The memory started to come back to me. Saix needed to say no more.

_Rain was pouring down while I was walking back home after going to a friend's house. It was late at night, but it was a weekend, so I had no curfew with my parents. I was walking down the sidewalk, where next to was a path which led to the woods. The streets were dark, but I still saw the man with strong facial features. His hood was up, but he was standing underneath a lamppost that cast light upon his face. I was nervous about passing him, an eerie feeling arising. I thought of crossing the street, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Such a stupid mistake…_

_I heard his deep voice say hello while he slipped his hands into his pocket in the front of his jacket. I had no idea what to do, so I looked to the ground and kept walking._

"_It's not polite to ignore people, you know," he tells me. By now my heart was racing as I was right in front of him._

"_Be a good girl and come say hello," I glanced up to see a grin form on his face. He had to be in his early twenties, the glazed eyes told me that he was drinking that night. I went to walk around him, but then I felt a grasp on my arm. I smelled the liquor in his breath when he leaned closer to me to whisper into my ear._

"_Pretty little girls like you shouldn't be walking down these dark streets by your own...didn't mommy ever teach you about the bad people like me?"_

_He started to drag me, but before my scream could be heard he covered my mouth with his other hand. He was behind me now, pulling me backwards against him as he took me towards the woods. I kicked my feet around; his arm wrapped around my stomach would hold me as I would kick the air. I squirmed around as much as I could, I tried to bite his hand but it did me no good. The street started to fade as trees covered it, the farther back he would drag me the farther I knew I was from my chance at survival. His hand muted my screams. He talked sick, perverted things into my ear before he used all his force to toss me down on the ground, knocking the wind out of me. Out of his pocket he pulled a switchblade that he opened with a flick of his wrist. It felt like something out of a movie when I turned over tried to crawl myself back up to my feet, but he put his legs on both sides of me and grabbed my hair, yanking my head back and making me collapse back down onto my stomach._

"_Somebody help me!" I scream at the top of my lungs, tears rolling down my cheeks. _

"_Shut the fuck up!" He yells at me and kicks me in my side, making a horrible screeching noise rise out of me. I felt so nauseous, my head pounding so bad that I almost passed out. I didn't give up… I knew I couldn't. I started to crawl and he grabbed my hair once again, this time pulling my head up so he could press his knife against my throat as he kneeled down. _

"_Now, you're going to stop fighting me and let me do what I want."_

_He took the blade away from my throat and I felt him drop it to the ground. That was his mistake. He started to rip the back of my shirt, but I let him. It distracted him as my hand slid over to where the knife was. It was only a few inches from my grasp. I finally grabbed it, so I quickly flipped over, knocking him down. He screamed swears and I took the knife and stabbed down as hard as I could into his arm, that the knife was stuck in his flesh. Another scream. It gave me a chance to shuffle to my feet, so I ran. I ran so fast that I never thought he would be able to catch me… but I heard the leaves crunching not only from my feet but also from his. I glanced behind me to see him chasing after me, the faster that I went twice as faster he went. I looked back in front of me just to see the whole world falling down as I was tackled back to the ground, and a fist hit the back of my head. Everything went black until I was flipped over. Everything was so blurry; I saw doubles of everything. And he continued to punch me, now in my face, splitting open my lip. The blood from his arm soaked my clothes and would splatter onto my face with every swing of his fist. I dug my nails into his cheeks and he screamed again. I grabbed the knife from his arm and with a quick movement jammed it into his chest, right where his heart was. Then everything stopped. He fell off of me to the ground, still. I knew that he was dead._

I snapped back into reality and saw Axel standing over me, I must have passed out because I was laying in my bed. At first I thought maybe it was all a dream, until I saw Saix standing in the corner with his arms crossed, Xemnas next to him.

"You blacked out after Saix started talking," Axel said as he sat down on the bed next to me, his body turned so he could still look at me. "I figure it wasn't just from him boring the hell out of you."

I knew that was meant to make me feel better, but at that time I just ignored it and closed my eyes again, slowly fading back to sleep.

"Just let her rest," Xemnas' cold voice. "When she wakes up, I want to speak to her alone."

"It wasn't right for her to find out this way," Axel said. "She shouldn't have to go through any of this."


	4. Falling

**Chapter Four**

I woke up to hear voices of the Nobody's, two of them talking. I recognized Demyx's voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying until I opened my eyes warily, everything I saw a blur.

"She's awake!" Demyx says giddily, and I could see his blonde head and big blue eyes staring down at me, that same white smile from the first time I met him.

"Well give her some space, will ya?" That was Xigbar. The picture started to come in clearly, I saw Xigbar shove Demyx away from me. I wanted to laugh, but my body felt too weak, so I just smiled instead.

"Ow! That was uncalled for," Demyx frowns.

"Suck it up," Xigbar retorts, looking at me all the while with a smile.

"You guys are too funny," I say said as I go to sit up. I realized that was an IV sticking into my hand. It confused me; I thought I was just sleeping for the day.

Xigbar saw the confused look on my face so he explained. "You've been out for a few weeks now, going on a month tomorrow."

At first I thought maybe none of those memories really happened and I just got injured on a mission; but then I realized that Nobody's wouldn't need IV's and fancy machines to heal them. I must have slipped into a coma because of shock.

"I thought we were gonna loose you," Demyx said while patting my leg that was under the blanket.

I laughed under my breath. "Nah, sorry but I'm still here." I ripped the IV out of my hand, my face distorted in pain made Demyx wince.

"You should wait 'til Vexen sees you before you get up," Xigbar commented.

I shook my head and got off the bed, stretching my arms behind my head with a yawn. "I've been in bed for almost a month now you said. How much longer would I need to lay here?"

They both shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. I laughed a little before walking out of the room,, leaving them there because I knew they would just wander off. I figured finding Vexen would be a good idea,; plus I could give him a nice punch in the face for making me into some sort of freaky lab experiment. Injecting me with stuff that could've possibly killed me? Really?

I marched right into his laboratory, allowing the doors to swing shut behind me. He was standing at a table, hunched over and about to pour some liquid that was in a test tube into another, until he heard me. He looked up, his eyes wide behind the goggles on his face. His lab coat had multi-colored stains on it, and there was about to be more. Before he even had the chance to speak I swung my fist right into his mouth, making him wobble backwards and spill mentioned liquids onto mentioned lab coat.

The angered expression gave me contentment, but it still wasn't enough. I wanted to hurt him. So I stepped forward with one foot while I kicked out the other, hitting him in the stomach. He doubled over, which gave me the opening to punch him in his head. Now I knew that I wasn't going to be able to beat him to death like I really wanted to, but I'll admit I was taken aback when he summoned his weapon and made this into a full-out fight to like the death or something… but whatever. I summoned my weapon as well and let him know through the look in my eyes to bring it. He cackled his creepy laugh that I despised, but I flashed him back my most sinister grin I could muster up.

He was the first to start an attack, using a cast of ice magic that went through the air. I moved the blade of my scythe to block it; the ice froze in the air and slowly melted away. So I used a cast of fire back, but he ducked down just in time for it to fly past his head, sufficiently flying to the back of the room where it started a stack of books ablaze, quickly setting a fire that spread through the perimeter of the room, stopping by the entrance. I laughed when his jaw dropped, all his precious lab equipment was burning away. I was so proud of myself until my eyes narrowed in on some signs around the room with warnings not to get fire by the chemicals. The chemicals were on the lab tables in the center of the room, and it wouldn't take long until the fire met them. That meant a huge "boom!" would go off and Vexen and I would both burn to a crisp.

He took the chance while I was distracted to race forward, jabbing the pointed end of his shield straight into my abdomen. I blacked out at this point, I still could barely remember much except falling to my knees before he sent a boot to my face, making me fall to the ground on my side. I squeezed my eyes shut in agony, clenching my teeth together to avoid a scream. When I opened my eyes next it was when I felt myself being scooped up into someone's arms. They seemed to have run out of the room right before the explosion went off, but luckily who it was cleared the flames. I laid my head against their chest and peeked up to emerald eyes staring down at me. I made a weak smile.

"I just saved your ass ya know," He smirked at me, continuing to carry me down the hallway.

"You did," I replied simply.

"Most people would tell me thank you, how could I ever repay you?" Axel joked. "I guess saving you from an explosion isn't that big of a deal."

"Not to you," I laughed a little under my breath. "You like fire."

"Don't mean I want to combust in flames."

I looked down at my stomach where I was bleeding. "Am I gonna die? I'm pretty sure Vexen isn't gong to come to my rescue this time."

He laughed. "You're not going to die, it's not that bad. I've seen worse. Besides, Vexen's ok. I saw him running down the hell before I saw the flames. Xemnas would just make him fix you."

I sighed and turned my head to see where he was taking me.

"I'm going to fix that for you," Axel said. "I just have to grab stuff first. So in the meantime," he walked into his room and set me down on his bed. "Try not to stain anything, yeah?" He smirked and left the room.

At first I sat there, staring down at my feet. My socks were ruined, but I didn't really care. I just stared at them because I didn't know what else to look at, but then I realized… Hey, I'm in Axel's room. With him not here, with permission to be in here.

It took me a minute to stand up, I held my stomach just incase one of my organs were to fall out. I need my kidneys, and I don't think Axel would have appreciated one of them falling onto his floor.

I limped over to his dresser and took a second to look at myself in the mirror. A big bruise formed on my cheek, and my lip was bleeding. My hair was all matted, my face looked like I had debris on my skin. I wanted nothing more than to take a shower, but I didn't want water on my wounds. I knew that would hurt terribly, so I decided just to be nosey for now and snoop through Axel's stuff. He had a photo on the dresser; it looked like him as a boy and some blue haired kid. He had a huge grin, his arm around the shoulders of the blue-haired one with an expressionless face. The picture looked old, the color of it faded. It made me laugh a bit.

"What's funny?" His footsteps were so quiet I had no idea he was behind me until he spoke. My eyes connected with his in the mirror when I looked up.

"Nothing, the picture is just… cute, is all."

I noticed a white square box in his hand. "I see," he smirked and walked a few steps to his bed where he sat down and patted next to him inviting me over. I sat next to him and he shifted to face me.

"You have to take that off," he said, looking at my shirt. I didn't say anything or move. "Or at least roll it up," he spoke again awkwardly

I obeyed, pulling my shirt up to reveal my stomach. I looked down to see the stab, it wasn't too bad.

"You don't need stitches or nothin' like that. You weren't stabbed that bad, 'cause if you were you would be in a lot more pain." His eyes were just staring at the wound, meanwhile he was opening up the box. Then he looked away to look at the contents and pulled out stabs and a bottle labeled alcohol.

He saw my eyes get bigger when I saw the alcohol, and he shook his head. "I'm just going to clean the skin around it, it won't hurt that bad."

I took a deep sigh and he motioned me to lie down which I did carefully. Then he got the poison onto the swab. I bit down on my lip while I watched his hand moving closer to me, bracing myself for the stinging pain that was about to happen.

It stung, but I didn't want to look like a loser in front of him so I stayed quiet, biting on my already bleeding lip to keep from making sounds of pain. His eyes were narrowed and concentrated as he wiped off the bloodstains on my skin. The bleeding was already coming to a stop, making me a little happy that the stab wasn't bad at all. Axel put away the alcohol and put the bloody swab back in the box too. Why? I don't know. Then he pulled out a white roll of gauze bandaging.

"Come stand in front of me," he ordered. Slowly I moved onto my feet, and he ripped off some tape while I moved in front of him. He wrapped the bandage around and around my waist until he felt satisfied and ripped off the rest of the roll. Tossing into the box before taping down the gauze onto my stomach tightly and securely with the tape pieces.

"And there we go," Axel said quietly, eying his work.

"Thank you," I replied. "I guess I'll uh… leave you then, I have to take a shower and yeah…" I rambled.

"You can stay here," Axel said. "I'll give you clothes you can change into."

I thought about the offer for a minute. Why would he want me here? While I contemplated, I watched him as he moved around the room collecting clothes and tossing them onto the bed. I shrugged, figuring why not? I pulled out one of his baggiest pairs of black pants and a random red shirt out of the growing pile of clothes.

"I have extra of anything you need in the bathroom… Shampoo, soap, razors, toothbrushes, all that good stuff."

I looked up to see him smirking as usual. "Well? Go on."

I smiled and shook my head at him before turning and going to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.


End file.
